Trinity #3: Discovery
by GW Katrina
Summary: Willow's take on the connection.(Implied Slash/Threesome)


Trinity #3 Discovery Trinity #3 Discovery

Here's Willow's POV about the same night. I'd like to thank everyone who wrote to me and encouraged me. In my world, Willow has her own home 

Title:Trinity #3: Discovery 

Author:GW Katrina 

Betas:Sileya, all mistakes are my own 

Rating:PG 

Warning:Not much, some cussing here and there 

Pairings:W/S/X 

Archive:List Archive and anyone who wants it. If you need special permission, just ask. 

Disclaimer:Don't own them, wish I did. 

Summary:Willow's take on the connection Feedback:Please! The plot dragon is getting bigger, and it's invited friends over. 

Trinity #3:Discovery 

GW Katrina 

:Something happened tonight. I can feel myself changeing, becoming more aware, connecting. To Spike and Xander. I haven't been this tense since LA. 

When we went to LA, Xander and I took a big chance. If Spike had told Buffy, I don't know what would have happened. 

Yes, I do. 

Buffy would have done one of two things: laughed at Spike, or had Giles perform a spell to see if we were possessed. 

Should have known better. Xan was relaxed around Spike, acting like himself, not the moron he shows the others. That was our best sign about Spike. Xan always knows how the people around us would react. 

In LA, I could see Spike react with shock at Xander's dancing with a man. Of course, the jealous possessiveness was unexpected. However, when I saw them dancing together seductively, hips pressed against one another, their lips only an inch away from each other, my mouth went dry. And I wasn't the only one to notice. 

I could feel the lust pour over the room, absorbed it for later. The darker emotions hold more power for spellcasting. Then the two men we were all watching pulled me in with them, fitting perfectly between them. Xander behind me, and Spike in front. Leaning forward, Xan whispered, "Let's give them a show they'll never forget." Spike and I agreed, and we lost ourselves to the music. 

Something clicked that night, I just didn't see it till now. 

The three of us belong with each other. The witch, the vampire, and the psychic. 

He doesn't know it yet, but my Xander is very powerful. The first thing a new witch does is look for others with power. Now I discover that my two mates are two of the most powerful in Sunnydale, and that's saying a lot. 

I smile as I think of what we'll be able to do. Spike will be great to come up with things, he is an artist in all things, from death to poetry. Xander is great at doing things, like at the graduation ceremony. I don't think anyone else could have pulled that off. Most likely I'll help wherever I can, mostly planning. Neither one of my boys do that very well. 

I remember the time they were planning a birthday party for me. I ended up with two cakes, no ice cream, and a small spirit roaming around my house. They meant well.: 

Willow looked out the window. The moon was setting. Inside herself, she feels the pressure building. The want, the desire to be with the other two. A smile crosses her face. "Look out Sunnydale," she mummeres, "We're going to be like nothing you've ever seen." 

:They're coming. I hope they're OK with this. Xander and I always knew we would end up together, somehow. Now, with Spike in the mix, I wonder if we'll end up turned. I'm sure we won't be in Sunnydale then, Buffy will most likely go ballistic when she finds out. I hope we go somewhere nice. I'd like to see snow, maybe travel the world. I have money now and I'm sure Spike does. It would be fun.: 

The red head looks up. Two figures seemed to materialize out of the shadows. One dark, one light. Willow smiles. 

:They're here. Our whole lives are going to change. I'm ready. I'm sure the other two are ready. Is anyone else? If not, tough shit. These are our life, and we are going to live it as we damn well please.: 

Willow saves the entry and turns off her laptop. Placing it on the coffee table by the couch, she goes to the door, opening it as the first knock sounds. 

She smils at the two men on her porch. "Please come in," she waves them in, "We have a lot to discuss." 

The End 

My Favorite Web sites 

[Home][1]  
[Previous Story][2]  
[Next Story][3]  
[BTVS Fanfiction][4]  


Email: [gutterwoman@angelfire.com][5]

   [1]: http://thetemple.freeservers.com/
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/in3/temple/trinitytwo.html
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/in3/temple/trinityfour.html
   [4]: http://thetemple.freeservers.com/custom.html
   [5]: mailto:gutterwoman@angelfire.com



End file.
